Es Ienīstu šo Mīlas Dziesmu, Tu Stulbais Melis!
by KpopingFujoshi
Summary: Makayla has had a liking for Latvia for a while now. It's her time to take him on a trip that will blow his mind.


After trudging through the snow and harsh weather for 2 hours with her purple Hummer, Makayla finally reached Russia's doorstep. She was frustrated and gloomy from the previous phone conversation that she had with Russia. Today she was just not in the happy typed mood. She had a dream the previous night about going on the trip with Latvia and he had played a love story that she hated and she called him a stupid liar because he said it was a great song. He then started to cry and she felt bad.

*Flashback*

(Imagine whatever she is saying is a Caribbean accent)

"Da?" Russia asked giggly. He already knew who the caller was but he wanted to mess around with them for a while to satisfy his boredom.

"Russia, I shall pick up Latvia soon. I'm not in the mood to play your restarted games! If you waste my time I will send Belarus on your stupid ass. Makayla yelled into the phone.

"And how will you do that? You're just a weak, ugly, midget." Russia grinned evilly , the thought of upset the little tsundere Caribbean island was very pleasing.

"Don't you even fucking try insulting me you pussy hole with the world hugest nose! I'll tell her that you plan to marry her! Everything that she loves will be there ranging from knives to cakes and from animals to shapes- everything!" Her temper level was rising to a very high point.

"You wouldn't even dare to try that dangerous stunt! You're to small and weak!" Russia was angered about the thought of his marriage to his obsessive younger sister Belarus, his own flesh and blood, being forced to be with her forever until his country was destroyed. He couldn't understand her crazy delusions. Why was she obsessed with him?

"Hell fucking yeah!" Makayla was close to murdering him in the most cruel and violent ways even though it was against her beliefs.

" Goodbye, bitch…" Just like that Russia hanged up on her. He was satisfied and not bored anymore.

*Flashback End*

**Ding-Dong!**

"Hello?" Lithuania asked calmly while answering the door. He just narrowly missed a beating for Russia. He expected Russia's younger sister Belarus, who was also the love of his life who hated his guts, such a dangerous crazy yandere.

"Wha gwan Liet? Latvia 'eady 'et?" Makayla smirked knowing that he wanted Belarus at the door.

"…Uh…um…I'm fine… I guess… Latvia is just getting ready right now… So please come inside and wait…" Lithuania smiled, but inside his mind he was trying to translate what she was saying.

"Betta let me in. Yo, Estonia lemme see ya pet!" Makayla shouted as she walked into the living room. Estonia walked out of the kitchen with afresh cup of hot chocolate with mini marshmallows for her. Bouncing Behind of him were his mochi pets Can, Ita, Eng, Jap, Amer, and Ger.

" Sure and here some hot chocolate just the way you like it. This is Ita, Can, Ger, Eng, Jap, and Amer." Hepionted to each one of his mochi pets respectfully. He also handed her the cup.

"Thank you very mucho." Makayla smiled into the cup. She was very grateful of have friends like she did.

" I wanna borrow lil' Ita after this trip all right?" The tone of her voice was soft with a touch of motherly love.

"But… You don't know how to take care of him!" Estonia was worried for the poor thing.

" Then freaking give me a manual and teach me before the boy comes!" Her eye started to twitch

"Fine… on the trip read this guide very carefully and take notes. Estonia said

"" I'll make sure that I make sure to read it carefully. When I get back I treat him very good. She whispered to herself

Latvia tumbled down the stairs with his medium sized suitcase. Makayla had just finished her cocoa.

"By the way Raivis, we are going to Japan for a small vacation! You need to relax and take a break from di beatins and had(hard) work. You better enjoyed it cause me payed a lot and I care for you well-being." Makayla said loud enough for him to here her.

"H-Hi Miss Jones…." Latvia replied "Thank you…"

" You are very mucho welcomed.. Stop calling me Miss Jones me name to you be Makayla!" Makayla replied

Cliffhanger~

Thanks for reading my story~


End file.
